


Maveth

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU of Closure, And totally sees right through IT, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Jemma goes to Maveth, Prompt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Prompt:  AU of Closure where Fitz was tortured as Leverage to make Jemma to talk. When she caves they are both taken to Maveth by Ward. Jemma to lead the way, Fitz as incentive. Bonus, Jemma sees through Will in a hot second.





	Maveth

Jemma paced the small room they had brought her too, a room she had been too before even if she didn’t really remember it. The last time she’d been here she’d passed out in Fitz’s arms moments after he’d pulled her through the portal. Not waking again until she was safely tucked away on the Zephyr. 

This time Hydra was here and not Shield. Machinery set up and a ring containing a few fragments of the monolith. 

She knew what she had agreed to do. Lead a team of Hydra thugs to IT and bring it back through the portal, in exchange they would stop hurting Fitz. 

Jemma had no intention of honoring her end of the deal and bringing IT back with her. Her agreeing to their terms would buy time, time for Shield to find them, to find Fitz, and secure the castle for when she returned. 

She knew that planet and its perils better than anyone else aside from Will. 

Will.

If she played her cards right she could bring him home too. He’d help her of course, get away from whatever flunkies Malick sent along with her, and she’d get him home. Once he was home she could focus her full attention on healing and the future she had dreamed of with Fitz. 

Jemma was broken from her thoughts as the activity in the room picked up. Malick himself entered the room with Ward just a few steps behind. Fitz’s hands bound behind his back as he was pulled along. 

It was the first time she’d seen him since they had been ripped apart. The first time since his screams had echoed down the hall…eventually mixing with her own pleas to stop. 

FItz had a deep cut to his cheek and forehead, both still bleeding lightly and every step he took seemed to radiate pain. 

“Jemma, no,” he said as soon as he realized where they were and what was happening. 

“This was not our agreement,” Jemma hissed as she advanced. Guyiera grabbed her arm in warning to keep her from getting too close.

“You were to leave him alone,” she tried again pulling at the restraining arm. 

Malick merely laughed and nodded to the men manning the machine. Signaling for them to begin the process. 

“I have changed the terms, Miss Simmons,” he said coldly. “Mr. Ward informs me you are not only quite cunning but more than willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. Ward and Fitz there are going to be going along to make sure you keep on task.” 

“No!” both of the scientists cried at the same moment.

“Leave him here, he is in no condition to traverse that planet,” Jemma said 

“I’ll go,” Fitz followed. “It’s me you want, I made the program, leave her here.” 

Ward just smirked “Told you,” he said to Malick and the older man laughed again as the portal activated. 

Four soldiers went through and Ward began to bark orders. 

“When you get there set up a perimeter and secure Agent Fitz. I’ll follow with Simmons.” He ordered leveling Jemma with a significant look. 

The soldier nodded before going through, Ward pushing Fitz through seconds after. 

“You have twelve hours,” Malick said ignoring the bits of dust and debris that reigned down upon them. “Find IT, bring it back. You are going to be the one that finishes what Hydra started.” 

Ward smiled at the bit of praise before handing Jemma a pair of goggles to guard against the inevitable sandstorm they would encounter. 

“Cheer up,” he said. “It’s a new beginning for both of us.”

Jemma knew she had no choice. Fitz was already on the other side. She took the goggles and stepped through into the darkness. 

They had been traversing the planet for six hours and with every minute that passed the knot that was in Jemma’s stomach grew. 

Fitz was bleeding, something that had hit her with a new wave of terror once they’d actually landed on the planet. Ward refusing to let her dress to wounds equating Fitz to a saucer of milk to bring IT to them. 

But IT never came. 

And now she tapped the tablet and surveyed the area around them to determine the best way to get to the cave. 

“Simmons?” Ward said and she pointedly ignored him as she had the last five times he asked her questions. Rather moving to the edge of the overlook to keep working. 

A sudden cry from Fitz making her turn. 

Ward had wrenched Fitz’s arm behind his back and was twisting it to the point of breaking as Fitz arched his back to try to relieve the pain.

“Stop!” Jemma cried and began to run to them, cut off when one of the nameless thugs grabbed her to hold her back, the tablet she had been working with falling to the dirt. 

“Do I have your attention now?” Ward asked with another slight twist and Fitz let out another hiss of pain. 

Jemma could feel the tears welling in her eyes and could only nod. Ward eased the pressure on Fitz's arm but didn’t let him go. Rather pulling Fitz over with him.

“How much longer, we have six hours before the portal opens again,” Ward asked. 

Fitz shot her an apologetic look and Jemma wanted nothing more than to pull him into a reassuring hug. Simply talk to him and make sure he was okay. 

“The program was still in its experimental phases,” Jemma explained and saw another dark look pass Ward’s features. Before he could hurt Fitz again she spoke quickly.

“I need Fitz’s help! The data is limited, and you know we work better together. Let him help me, and we can make sure that we are on the right track”. 

Ward studied her for a moment before throwing Fitz to her. She caught him but they both still tumbled to the ground, Jemma wrapping her arms around him protectively to glare back at Ward.

“You have ten minutes and then we move again. And Simmons, next time I’ll see if IT just needs the smell of fresh blood to show up,” Ward said as he stepped away to issues orders to his men. 

Jemma didn’t waste a moment pulling Fitz’s face up to get a better look at his injuries. 

“Oh, Fitz,” She said running her fingers tenderly along his cheek. 

“I’m sorry Jemma,” Fitz said as he leaned ever so slightly into her touch. “I tried to get them to take me….I tried to stay quiet. I didn’t want you to hear…I didn’t want you here again.”

Jemma shushed him, “I feel the same way.”

“What do we do now?” Fitz asked as she picked up the tablet. If they didn’t start working soon Ward would return and they didn’t want to squander any of this precious time alone. 

“We’re close to the cave,” Jemma said pulling up the crude map. “And the exit point…is going to be in the No Fly Zone. If we can get Will he can lead us to it, help us lose Ward and his men.” 

Jemma could feel him tense at the mention of Will and it took everything in her power now to kiss him in reassurance in front of Ward and his cronies. Instead, she ran her thumb over his cheek. 

“You and I will get through this together like we always do.” She said and earned a small smile. 

“Together,” He agreed as he slipped his hand into her own and giving it a small squeeze which Jemma readily returned. 

Before they could speak anymore Fitz was yanked away by his collar and pulled away. “Time’s up,” Ward announced. He sent Fitz back to his men and prodded Jemma forward. 

The valley was just as Jemma remembered it and she couldn’t stop the wave of nausea that ran through her. She never wanted to be here again, never wanted Fitz here, yet here they were with Ward breathing down their necks. 

Seeing the hatch was only feet away Jemma nodded to Fitz who was ever so slowly inching away.

“You may want to scout that ridge,” Jemma said pointing to the rise above them. IT, was frequently seen over there and I would rather not stumble right into him.” 

Ward motioned all but two of his men to follow him up the hill and as soon as his back was turned she and Fitz both moved to the hatch.

Ward turned just as his men shouted at them to stop, and the pair quickly dropped in ignoring the orders to stop. 

Jemma hit the floor first shortly followed by Fitz. She turned immediately to help him up, making sure there were no new injuries. 

Satisfied he was okay she led the way into what had been her home, her hand clenched tightly in Fitz’s. 

“Will,” She called.

The first thing that hit her was the smell. She knew it didn’t smell like a field of flowers while she lived here, the air stale and their bathing options minimal, but this was different. It smelled of blood…rot. 

The second was when she approached the sleeping area, the cots still next to each other and Fitz’s hand nearly slipped from hers at the site. She refused to let go, if anything holding his hand even tighter, trying to reassure him with nothing more than her touch. 

The third was how the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Her senses screaming that something wasn’t right. 

The lump on the bed moved and Will sat up, his face full of confusion as he looked at her. 

“Jemma?” he questioned before looking at Fitz. 

“And you’re Fitz.” 

“We don’t have much time,” Jemma pressed needing to tell him what was happening before Ward came. 

Only she was too late.

Ward dropped in with his weapon drawn and eyes alight with anger. He advanced on his former friends who backed away, Jemma pulling Fitz behind her as he tried to do the same for her and they wound up just holding each other.

“Who the hell is this?” Ward demanded of the dazed astronaut sitting up on the bed. 

“This is Will,” Jemma explained. “He’s going to be our guide.” 

Will still looked confused and thankfully remained still as more Hydra agents dropped into the cave. 

While Ward took note of the cots next to each other and smirked. “So you kept her warm all those cold nights.” 

Jemma felt her anger flare and could only squeeze Fitz’s desperately trying to convey to him not to listen. That he had been her Hope. It wasn’t fair. To subject him to this, not with so much still unsaid between them, and not with so many watching. 

Ward let the uncomfortable silence loom for a bit longer before spoke directly to Will. “How long you been here?” he asked.

“Feels like forever,” Will answered readily his dark eyes fixed squarely on Ward.

Jemma again felt the hair on the back of her neck prick up. 

“And you have seen IT? Know how to find IT?” Ward pressed. 

“Why would you want to do that?” Will questioned with the smallest of smiles. 

“I brought IT a gift,” Ward said easily looking at Fitz. To her horror, Will followed his line of sight and again, a small smile broke his lips and a hunger in his eyes she had never seen before.

No. 

Panic seized her and she pulled Fitz farther back, away from both men. 

“You’re not Will,” she said her voice laced with horror.

At her words the room seemed to freeze.

“Jemma…” Fitz said softly only to be interrupted by a rumbling laugh from Will.

“Ah Jemma, you were the clever one,” he said sending chills up her spine. “I knew from the moment you arrived you would somehow be the one to get me out of here, a feat even my truest of believers were not able to accomplish in thousands of years.”

It was Fitz’s turn to be the protector as he pulled Jemma behind him, shielding her from view, determined to put himself between her and the monster that had stalked her all those months. 

“You were right about your precious Fitz, that he would get you home. If it’s any consolation, Will knew he didn’t hold a candle to Fitz in your heart. He would have been happy to know you got back to him.” 

Will advanced and for a moment Fitz thought Ward might come to their aid, a flash on the protective streak that saw Fitz as a brother. “And now you will get me off of this forsaken rock or I will take you both like I have taken so many others.” 

Neither had a chance to respond, the soft chime of Ward’s watch indicating another hour had passed. 

“Then we better get moving,” Ward said taking it upon himself to usher Fitz and Simmons taking a hold of each of their arms and pulling them back towards the hatch. 

Of all the ways Fitz thought the reunion with Will would go, this was one that had not crossed his mind. Abducted, tortured, forced to an alien planet, only to find the man they had been fighting to save was long dead and possessed by the creature Hydra desperate to get back. 

Will had been watching him since they set out from the cave in a way that made Fitz uneasy, to say the least.

“I can see why Jemma loves you,” Will finally said breaking his silence and Fitz felt his skin crawl again. What this thing knew about him…Jemma…them. Unable to stop himself from looking back at her. Ward had insisted they stay separated. Will taking Fitz at the lead with Ward in the back with Jemma and the tablet as she continued to track the portal. 

Unwillingly to have a conversation about his love life with an ancient Hydra death monster before he had it with Jemma, Fitz changed the subject. 

“What are you going to do with us?” he asked. He wasn’t afraid as much for himself as for Jemma. He’d seen how Ward had looked at him, he was an offering, just like Will and so many others before had been.

“You will be rewarded,” Will said easily.

Again, not the response Fitz had expected and whatever his outward reaction was the creature was amused. 

“Hydra has been opening that portal for hundreds of years and sent countless men though. None of them able to bring me home as they promised despite the rewards. While you two solved it in a matter of months, simply out of love for one another.” 

Fitz couldn’t help himself with his response seeing a window that could help with one of their problems, Hydra. “Hydra won’t see it like that,” he said. “Malick seemed to think of you as some sort of weapon and Jemma as I as leverage against Shield. Who will no doubt be waiting on the other side.”

It was Will’s turn to look at him surprised, “Malick?”

“Gideon Malick,” Fitz explained sensing he had touched a nerve. “He’s the current head of Hydra, responsible for your current host, and is the reason Jemma and I are here. We were abducted looking for a way to bring Will home.”

Will said nothing more though his face looked stormy as he stopped and let a confused Ward catch up with him.

“What’s the holdup?” Ward asked checking his watch. 

“No hold up,” Will said pointing to a canyon. “We need to take a shortcut to make it to the portal in time. “

“Lead on,” Ward said without hesitation.

“I would like you to come up here with me,” Will said. “I have some questions about my True Believers.” 

Ward nodded motioning one of his men to take Jemma from him and the other Fitz.

“No need for that,” Will said with a dismissive wave. 

Ward looked like he wanted to argue as he knew better than anyone how dangerous they could be together. But when Will narrowed his eyes at the hesitation he stepped aside and allowed Jemma to rush by. 

She was in Fitz’s arms in a matter of moments, the first time they’d been able to properly hold one another since they’d been abducted aside from the time in the cave.

“Are you alright? they asked each other. 

Ward clearing his throat to remind them to at least keep moving. 

The had no choice but to comply falling in line while Ward and Will took the lead. 

As they walked Jemma took Fitz’s hand into her own and gave it a squeeze. “We’re about an hour out from the portal, I haven’t given them the exact location yet, but shortly Ward is going to press the issue,” Jemma said quietly. “We need to figure out a way to stop IT from getting through, we can’t let him get back to earth.”

“He said he as going to reward us, whatever that means. For being the ones who got him out of here,” Fitz said. “And he reacted rather strangely when I brought up Malick. It was as if he knew him personally.”

“With as long as Hydra has been sending men through its very possible a least one of the former sacrifices bears some ill will towards him,” Jemma said. Unsure how to use that to their advantage here. 

“If we can get a decent distraction. Get away, make our way to the portal and hide until it opens,” Fitz said looking at the heavily armed men around him. “Our best bet might be to get them to at least turn on each other, slip away then.” 

Jemma nodded. Allowing for a few moments of silence before addressing what she had wanted to for hours.

“What Ward said back in the cave…” she started.

“It’s okay Jemma,” Fitz said quickly. “You don’t need to explain anything to me.”

Jemma wanted to stop and force him to look at her but she couldn’t and she didn’t know if they would get this opportunity to talk like this again. 

“Yes I do,” Jemma said forcefully. “You were my Hope Fitz, not Will…he saved my life but so did you. You were the one I was fighting to get back too, you were the one that was fighting to and did bring me home after all those months. It was when I thought I lost that chance, that is when I lost hope. And I am so very sorry for that.”

It was Fitz’s turn to squeeze her hand in comfort.

“You are my future Fitz. I only wanted to bring Will back because it was the right thing to do so I could help him like he helped me,” Jemma said before taking a deep breath and looking him right in the eye. “I love you.” 

Fitz let out a small gasp but without hesitation answered, “And I love you Jemma, more than words can ever say.” 

Jemma wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there but had to settle for tucking into his side as they walked. His arm wrapped around her and he dared a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

“I lost you once and I’m not going to lose you again, not now,” Fitz vowed.

“Jemma run!” Fitz said as the bolted down the hill and away from where Will was facing down what was left of Ward and his men. 

It hadn’t taken much to tip the scales of discontent. Will’s leg began to fail more and more due to all the walking and Fitz had been subtly playing on Ward’s paranoia for the better part of an hour. 

Will had stopped so Jemma could check her map, asking for Fitz to come over to make “adjustments” to the program. As they pretended to verify the portal's location Will had suddenly turned, what looked like sand flowing from his fingers, and enveloping three of Ward’s men, leaving nothing but bones in their wake. 

Though to Jemma’s horror, the wound on Will’s leg had completely healed. 

“I brought you and offering, I brought you, Fitz!” Ward had shouted their weapons all trained on Will. 

“Fitz and Jemma are to be rewarded for getting me home and I need them to build great things for my plan,” Will said. “I also require leverage should Shield be on the other side when I come through. And while Will Daniels will do here, I would prefer a stronger new host for my return to earth and to face down my brother.”

They didn’t hear anymore as gunfire erupted and they took off. Still, hand in hand as they fought their way through the sand. Doing their best to scramble over rocks and through smaller ravines to hide their footprints. 

Neither one dared look back even as the sounds of gunfire stopped. 

“Just over this hill,” Jemma panted.

As they got to the top they could see the portal open up in the distance, kicking up the sand as it swirled to life. 

“I knew you would lead me right to it,” a horribly familiar voice said. 

The pair turning to find Ward standing there, cut bleeding freely on his head, finger marks on his neck, and his eyes an inky black. 

Fitz placed himself in front of Jemma and they kept moving to the portal. They both knew they had a minute at most it would be open. 

“You killed…” Fitz said Ward unsteadily walked towards them. IT seeming to struggle when it came to getting his bearings in a new host. 

“Grant Ward is one of the best gifts my brother has ever given me. Strong, cunning, and his knowledge of Hydra…of Shield and all those wonderful Inhumans they have. I simply must find the one known as Skye…” he said.

Before either one could answer five successive shots rang out and War froze with a look of shock on his face before falling to the ground. Revealing Coulson standing behind him with his gun still raised. 

“Like hell, you will,” He growled before running at his scientists. 

“Get to the portal! Go!” He ordered. 

Jemma shook from her stupor first tugging Fitz along and leaping into the void, feelings his now familiar pull as they fell into the darkness.

It took hours to get settled once they were safely back on the Zephyr. The castle and portal destroyed. Wounds dressed. And debriefs of what had happened given. It had been Bobbi who had eventually taken charge, sending them to a bunk once their story had been told. Insisting they needed rest before they could join the search for more of Malick and his assets. Needing to ensure there weren’t more portals for him to try again. 

Fitz locked the door and sank into the bed with a groan, his entire body finally giving in to the aches and pains of the last few days. Jemma followed, curling herself onto his chest and the crook of his neck. He didn’t hesitate a moment before wrapping his arms around her. 

There was still much to be said and discussed, but for now, they were content to lay in each other's arms.


End file.
